


A lot more like this

by JammyShrubbs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon! Shane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, OR IS IT??, Panic Attack, Psychic!Ryan, Ryan can see ghosts, Shane is a dick, Time Travel, forced memory loss, is it character death if hes already dead, kind of, like he doesnt even have a name, major character death??, never thought id tag that, only i know and plot twist i dont bitch!!!, op wants a nap, original ghost character - Freeform, shane goes on an emotional journey, so does the reader i hope, sorry ghostie, the ghost is actually a very minor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyShrubbs/pseuds/JammyShrubbs
Summary: (innocence died screaming;honey, ask me, i should know;i slithered here from edenjust to sit outside your door)—Shane realises how much he relied on their show to function, to remind him that he isn’t like the demons that they taunt and hunt. It gives him a sense of humanity, almost, makes him feel like he’s actually a part of something. He also realises how much he depended on Ryan to keep him sane, to give him hope that he wasn’t a complete pile of shit- and now he’s ruined it by making a stupid decision, like he does every time.





	A lot more like this

Ryan has a sneaking suspicion that this time, he fucked up. Granted, he has that suspicion a lot, especially during the supernatural episodes, but usually that's only half real. He should be used to creepy hallways and derelict houses by now, but this particular manor is fresh off the murder scene. The manor has been abandoned for decades, only opening to the public last year. The house was the site of a murder and kidnapping- Three children of a wealthy business owner had been taken during a break in, the father killed while attempting to protect his children. It seems like a normal case, at least for Ryan and Shane, but as he stands in the dining room, he can feel the same overwhelming sensation he felt in Salem and the Waverly Hills Sanitorium. The air seems to be static, white noise blocking his senses, a hand grabbing his throat, and the intense urge to _leave, to run, you fucking idiot get out of this house—_

“Ryan?” Shane’s voice is grounding, so he focuses on that, and Shane’s hand on his arm, and _Shane_ , tethering him to reality and preventing him from spiralling any further. The static is still in the air, but the white noise has subsided to a bearable level. “You okay? We can always come back and film tomorrow”

Ryan shrugs Shane’s hand off his arm, trying to hide his embarrassment and put on a somewhat calm facade. The air is heavy with tension, but both of them choose to ignore it in favour of each other's awkward attempts at affection. “It’s fine, I’m just trying not to think about how many people got murked in this place”. It’s not the whole truth, but it’s enough to get Shane to leave him alone. He’s long given up on trying to convince Shane of the truth, deciding that it would be safer to let him remain sceptical. They set up their filming equipment by the base of the stairs, and fall into the routine of the show. Ryan pretends not to notice the figures creeping in the corner of his vision, and Shane pretends to be oblivious to his friend's antics.

“— which lead to the popular belief that the manor is haunted by the vengeful spirit of the father. After being deemed safe by authorities, the house was officially opened for public viewing in June 2017.” Ryan finishes, turning to Shane just in time to catch him rolling his eyes at the mention of the ghosts. “We’ll be the first people to check the place out, so hopefully we’re in for a real treat”

Shane can’t help but scoff at that one. “What, you think that hes’s been practising sick ghoul tricks all year? He saw us walk up the driveway and was really excited to show off his skills?”

Ryan laughs, loud, the noise echoing off the walls and disrupting the heavy atmosphere that had settled in after his panic attack. “Maybe? He’s new to this though, so maybe hes’s still getting used to the whole ‘being dead’ thing” He stands up, signalling to TJ that the scene is over. Usually, he would investigate the house before filming, try to establish some sort of connection before the official investigation begins, but the chances of finding a location this active are pretty slim, and he doesn't want to waste time. The case files the team composed say that the body of the father was found in the bathroom, so he figures that he’ll check that out first.

It goes about as well as he expects. The father is standing by the sink, flickering between corporeal and incorporeal, life and death. A gun rests in his belt without a holster, the outline just visible underneath his jumper. He’s been shot three times in the chest, and Ryan can feel his emotions- fear and confusion surrounding him like a blanket, mixed with something that feels a lot like fury and protectiveness. It’s something he’s never experienced before, and something he never wants to feel again. He fumbles for the spirit box, hoping that the man is at least somewhat cooperative. It comes to life with a crack, enough to wake Shane from his nonchalant daydreaming. Almost immediately, the static disappears and is replaced by a voice.

“Where are they?” The man asks, clear as day through the spirit box. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan can see Shane paying full attention, eyes wide and- concerned?- as he leans against the doorframe. This, by far, is the most damming evidence they’ve ever collected, and Ryan suddenly realises that he never actually decided how he was going to break the news to Shane that not only are ghosts real, Ryan can see them. “Where are they?” The man repeats.

“What is your name? Can you tell us that?” Ryan asks, more alert than he’s ever been. The spirit box crackles, and the man flickers. Comes back. Flickers once more.

“What happened to them? My children. Who took them?” His voice is shaking, and Ryan begins to feel sorry for him. Shane, on the other hand, looks terrified- he’s tapping his leg furiously, staring the man dead in the eyes almost threateningly. The man notices this, and takes a step back. “What are you? Where did you take them?"

“Sir, we didn’t take your children. We’re just here to talk.” Shane replies, voice uncharacteristically soft. There’s a strong possibility that the man doesn’t know he's dead, and neither have the energy to be the one to tell him. He tries to make his voice sound calming, all too aware of the gun by the man's side. The man stops flickering, and in the darkness of the bathroom he looks almost physical. “Can you tell us your name?”

In lieu of a response, the man grabs his gun and points it at the two. Spirit or not, Ryan figures that it would pay to not piss off a scared and angry man with a gun. He takes a step forward and immediately regrets it- The man grabs his arm, pulling him away from Shane, and Ryan can feel the contact burn through his jumper like fire. The gun, all too real, clicks against his head. Shane kicks the spirit box to the side, and it skids for a while before landing somewhere on the other side of the room. The ghost snarls, and points the gun at Shane. Ryan is pretty sure he yells something, but it’s hard to hear anything over the sound of his heart beating in his throat.

“Listen here, dickhead-” Shane starts. The man pulls the trigger.


End file.
